Dusk Rain
by Teaque
Summary: [ Shounen ai ] Four years after the defeat of Ultimecia, peace is once again disturbed, and Balamb Garden is caught off guardEnter a new generation of SeeD who are clueless to what the future holds for them. possible FF8 MxM pairing later...r&r plz!


**Author's notes**: I am here writing a story instead of doing my homework haha…o well…Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy reading this. And yes this is shounen-ai, so if you don't like it, I don't know why you would have clicked on the link.

**Dusk Rain** - Chapter 1

The place hasn't changed very much. On the main floor, the fish swam deftly through the maze of lily leaves as the crystal blue water lapped gently against the fountain walls. Students, both cadets and SeeDs, roamed the circular pathway, chatting with each other. Sunlight shone through the sky windows, casting peaceful shadows on the floor. Balamb Garden was still the same place it was four years ago since the defeat of Ultimecia.

With the defeat of the sorceress still at an enfant stage, groups of the sorceress supporters were still active in many cities, occasionally causing random riots and protests. Thus the Garden still trained young teenagers to become SeeDs in order to ensure peace among the countries. However, these problems were usually at a miniscule level, so the SeeD program diverse itself into other vocations besides training soldiers and mercenaries. Such a class could be viewed in the infirmary of Dr. Kadowaki.

"As the fourth graduating class in the Medic sub-field, please go back to your dormitories and study for your field exam," the old woman in the white uniform urged, "I am hopeful that all of you will pass tomorrow. However, preparation is always a good strategy."

Dr. Kadowaki walked over to the front door of the infirmary and turned back to the class. "I know I have been nagging at all of you these past few weeks, so I am ending class early today," a soft smile came across the doctor's face, "Class is dimissed."

The whole class got up in an instant and rushed out the door. Many of them loved the class, but reviewing over and over what each type of potion and items do in different situations these past few days bored pretty much all of them to death.

"Teaque!" a beige-haired boy turned in the crowd searching for the source of the voice as the class stampeded out of the infirmary, "Over here, you loser."

The boy winced in pain as he felt a hand smack his bead. "That was completely uncalled for, Rhea," the boy glared at a small black haired girl.

"Sorry, sorry," the girl named Rhea laughed, "Anyways, do you want to join me for lunch?"

"I think I will eat with you anoth-"

His sentence was cut off when he saw a small flash of metal suddenly pointed at his chest. "You wanna die?"

"On another note, I will join you in a few minutes after I go to my room," a nervous laugh escaped the boy's mouth.

Rhea jumped energetically and hugged the boy with a huge grin on her face. "Yay! See you there, Tea!"

Sighing, the boy headed towards his dorm. Rhea has been his friend since he entered Balamb Garden when he was 13. It was a little fuzzy on how they actually met, but once they did, they became friends quickly. Awkwardly, Rhea became one of the more popular girls in their grade, while he, himself, reserved only a few friends since then. However, the bubbly girl never neglected him and was always there through difficult times. _"Four years has gone by already since I first arrived. Time really do fly by qui-"_

His thought was cut off as he landed backwards on the ground. The binder in his hand flew out and slid across the floor. "I don't see how you could be walking with your eyes open and still crash into me," a sarcastic voice said.

Teaque looked up to a pair of sapphire eyes and frowned. Above him loomed a tall blond haired boy smirking at him. Picking himself up, he walked across the path and grabbed his binder. "If you saw me, why didn't you just step aside then?"

"What would be the fun of that?" the taller boy cupped the shorter one's face with his hand and squeezed twice.

"Argh! Stop messing with my face!" The beige-haired boy pulled away and rubbed his cheeks ast the other boy stood and stared amusingly. "Do you need something, Caden?"

"Actually, do you know where Rhea is?"

"She's in the cafeteria."

"Aww, thanks buddy!" the blond patted the smaller boy on the head and walked toward the cafeteria.

Teaque fixed his beige spikes and fumed slightly. Sometimes, he wondered how the girl made such annoying acquaintances. Well, maybe it was just Caden who was annoying; most of Rhea's friends were an okay bunch. Ever since they first met, Caden has been picking on him incessantly. He even confronted the problem to Rhea, but all the girl did was smile and said that's how the older boy behaves. Sighing, he once again started on his journey towards his dorm hoping for no further interruptions.

* * *

"You know, the more you pick on him, the more he will distance himself from you," Rhea took a sip from her raspberry tea. "Maybe you should give him a little leeway sometimes."

"I know what you mean, but he's really cute when he does his frown-pout," the replier said dipping his fries in ketchup.

The raven hair girl raised her eyebrown and gave the boy a you've-got-major-issues look. "Caden, I mean it. You'll push him away. It's been four years since you first met him and look where you still are with him. Maybe a change of strategy would do?"

"Maybe," Caden dragged out the word slightly as he caught sight of the person of whom they were talking about entering the cafeteria. "I will catch you later, Rhea. I'mma go to the training center and practice for tomorrow."

"Mmk," the girl took another sip of the drink as the boy left the table.

A few moments later, another boy replaced the seat. "Sorry, I'm late. Caden delayed me on the way to my room."

Rhea smiled, "I heard."

"I don't know why you don't do anything about it for me," the boy pouted.

"Aww, don't worry about it. He seriously is just playing with you."

Teaque grabbed two fries from the girl's plate and smashed them in ketchup. "Argh, I know. He just gets a little frustrating sometimes," He bit his fries and looked up, "And I really don't like the smile on your face right now."

Rhea laughed, "What?"

"I can't believe you find this amusing."

"It _is_ funny," the girl grinned.

"You suck."

"I know," the girl took another sip of her drink, "Anyways, are you ready for your exam tomorrow?"

"The question is, are _you_ ready? I pretty much just stand in the back and support you guys. Y'all are the ones fighting," the boy beamed.

"Ha! I knew you became a medic because you're lazy! Well, and the fact that you suck at fighting," Rhea teased.

"I can fight very well, thank you very much. I just don't choose to."

"If you say so," the girl took one final sip from her drink and stood up, "Anyways, I volunteered to help the Garden Festival Committee prepare the graduation ball with Ms. Tilmitt, so I need to go to the Quad. Call me if you need me tonight, okay?"

"Alrightie," the boy responded reaching for more fries.

"Bye Tea!" Rhea hugged him and hurried out the cafeteria.

Finishing the remaining of his friend's tray, the boy looked outside the cafeteria window. It was autumn so the sun beamed at a softer intensity. The trees were rustling in the wind while many students lay under them eating their lunch, picnicking their afternoon away. Some underclassmen were even playing tag on the lawn, chasing each other laughingly. Teaque smiled nostalgically at the sight, _"Time does past by really fast."_

* * *

Somewhere far off in a distant, a beam of light shot upward into the sky. The ground rumbled in a slow murmur as black clouds gathered above. The earth churned torturously, groaning in pain. Suddenly two spires shot up from the ground, arching at the top. Mist swirled as the landscape blurred under the structure. An apocalyptic symbol flashed on the ground, and everything became dead silent. The wind picked up and objects flew everywhere, but no noise could be heard. The area under the arch became pitch black and oozed inward. Then, in a blinding flash, the sign disappeared, and everything in the area exploded outward un-muted.

All of a sudden, everything got sucked back in reverse; everything wind back to the moment before the light shot up from the sky. However, the gate did not disappear and remained on the plain. Somewhere in the black void, a click of a heel could be heard with a jingle of a hair ornament. A hand shot out and grabbed the left spire; long fingernails scratched and creaked against the stone pillar.

Inside the void, a discreet smile appeared on an obscured face. "But my dear, time can never go by too fast."

**Endnote**: Okay, as you can tell, this story isn't mainly focus on the regular characters of the game, but a new generation. However, they will come back later in the story as the plot moves on. And who knows, I might pair two of the originals guys together as a pairing haha XP we will see ) anyways please R/R .


End file.
